Durarara! - Hina Sakurai's Story
by RamenLuverNessa
Summary: Hina Sakurai (OC) comes back from Nagoya to her hometown, Ikebukuro, after 4 years from graduating at Raira Academy. She's gets to see her childhood, Shinra Kishitani, and her good friends ever since high school, Izaya and Shizuo. Although, she came for one purpose only. That purpose is to become the new officer in the city and to execute criminals in the crime-infested Ikebukuro.
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys! I haven't uploaded a story in FOREVER! I don't think I want to add chapters to my previous stories because I'm okay with just one-shots lol. This is my Durarara! oc(Hina Sakurai)'s story.

Description of the character:

Name: Hina Sakurai

Age: 23

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: Light Brown (taupe)

Eye Color: Brown

Good Friends: Shinra Kishitani, Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara (They all went to the same high school)

Appearance: Red beanie with small cat ears and cat face (lol), black tank top, khaki shorts, and combat boots.

Personality: Outgoing, straightforward, and carefree. (Since Drrr characters have ironic twists in their personalities, I shall add some to Hina also!) Although she follows the rules, but she doesn't like being told what to do. Also, she highly agrees that people should be executed when one individual committed a huge amount of crimes, but she has a fear of death or dying. (Thanatophobia)

Chapter 1: Home

As Hina boarded the train from Nagoya to Ikebukuro, she couldn't help but feel very excited coming to her hometown after four years from graduating at Raira Academy. She studied criminology and she has decided to work as a police officer in Ikebukuro. Hina did her research there, and it seems the city has numbers of crimes and infamous gangs. Other than that, she couldn't wait to see her childhood friend, Shinra Kishitani. Just a couple have hours left until she reached her destination.

Four Hours Later

The train stopped at Ikebukuro's station. The crowd of people began to board off the train and so did Hina. Hina walked to the front of the station. She stood for a minute to fix her red beanie and put a couple of strands of her hair to her front. She stretched her arms above her head and took a deep yawn. "That was a really long train ride." Hina grabbed her cellphone out of her back pocket and dialed Shinra's phone number. After the ringing, Shinra's voice appeared through the phone.

"Hina! Hello! Have you just arrived in Ikebukuro?"

"Yeah! Just got here! Tell me your address and I'll come visit you!"

After Shinra told his address to Hina, Hina began to make her way through the crowd and onto the streets. Still on the phone with Shinra, she replies,

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit."

"Really? The place hasn't, but maybe the people."

"Hm. Is that so?"

As Hina was still walking, a vending machine flew through the air over her head. People were screaming and running away from it as it landed right near Hina. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-what was that?" Hina yelled.

"Don't tell me who I think it is." She thought.

Shinra said something on the line but she didn't hear him because of the people screaming. The street almost cleared out.

"YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME HUH?!"

A stern voice in the distance echoed.

"Hold on man I was just trying to- AHHH!"

An innocent man's voice screeched.

"THEN DON'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT!"

The man with the stern voice was approaching much more closely now. In the clear street stood a blond haired bartender with sunglasses and a cigarette in his mouth. He held the guy's front of the shirt and threw him on the ground.

"PLEASE I'M SORRY I WON'T INSULT YOU EVER AGAIN"

The bartender walks to the vending machine and slowly picking it up saying,

"Don't say you're sorry, because when I'm done kicking your ass, I'm going to-!"

The bartender paused when he held the vending machine above his head. His fiery eyes looked toward Hina. The guy on the ground ran away, Hina still stood in her position, standing still and her cellphone still to her ear.

"Hello? Hina?" Shinra answered through the line.

"Hina?" The bartender asked curiously.

"Are you Shizuo?!" Hina questioned excitingly.

"Hmph, it really is you." Shizuo said relieved.

Shizuo put the vending machine down and walked towards Hina. He pushed his shades up on the bridge of his nose and took his cigarette out of his mouth and puffed out some smoke.

"Huh, your hair's shorter." Shizuo put his hand on top of Hina's head.

"Oof." Hina grunted. She took the phone off her ear and grinned crazily at Shizuo.

"GREAT TO SEE YOU TOO SHIZU-CHAN!" Hina yelled.

"Great to have you back too." He grinned.

"You know I couldn't really recognize you with those clothes and shades! Who knew you would be a bartender heh."

"Are you teasing me?" Shizuo asked sternly as he took his hand off of Hina's head and put it in his pocket. Hina laughed happily. Then she remembered she was still on the phone with Shinra. She was about to call him again when she heard a voice approaching between where her and Shizuo stood.

"Shizuo! What the hell were you doing? And Hina! You met up with Shizuo first?" Shinra said curiously as he walked towards Shizuo and Hina facing each other. Their heads turned to where Shinra was.

"Oh well I didn't really meet up with him, he just appeared aha."

"Some guy was trying to pick a fight so yeah." Shizuo replied.

"Looked like he was innocent though…" Hina thought.

"Huh, but how about you Shinra, how did you know I was over here?" Hina asked.

"I just happened to be passing by."

"So, Shinra invited you to come here?" Shizuo asked.

"Well I'm actually going to be a police officer here!" Hina said proudly, clutching her fist in front of her. "I'll be living here from now on!"

The streets then began to over crowd with people again.

"Well, isn't this a reunion." Another surprising voice popped up. Hina, Shizuo, and Shinra faced the direction of where the voice was coming from. A man with long black hair and a fluffy-hooded jacket came into the street. He had his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. As he took one step, Shizuo started getting worked up.

"IZAAAAAYAAA!" Shizuo angrily yelled, clenching his two fists. Shinra pulled him back. "That's Izaya?!" Hina thought.

"Hello Hina Sakurai, nice to see you again." Izaya smirked.

"Oh hi Izaya…long time no see." Hina half smiled.

Izaya turned to Shizuo and the two were glaring at each other. Shinra stood in front of Shizuo to pull him back if he came any closer to Izaya.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan let's settle this later. Shinra, don't you think it's wonderful reuniting with Hina again?" Hina smiled nervously.

"Of course, Izaya why wouldn't it be haha." Shinra grinned uncomfortably, while Shizuo was still growling.

"Hina, drop by my office and let's catch up later." Izaya said happily. His arms swung as he turned around and ran off.

"See ya!" Izaya yelled, with his hand up in the air.

"Hmm…?" Hina said confused.

"That's Izaya for you." Shinra said. Shizuo stopped growling behind Shinra.

"Wow Shizuo, why didn't you stop me from blocking you? I was expecting you knocking me to the ground and charging to Izaya. Haha." Shinra said.

"Well, I was trying not to because Hina's here."

"I already know how you act in front of each other but I'm happy you acted um..a little polite in front of me at least." Hina smiled.

"Your welcome." Shizuo let out another puff of smoke from his mouth.

"By the way Shizuo, why were you mad at the guy?" Shinra asked.

"That bastard was talking shit about me."

"Aw! You're so sensitive Shizu-chan!" Hina teasingly said.

"Are you teasing me again?" Shizuo sternly questioned for the second time. Shizuo looked down on his watch.

"Got to go back to work. See you later guys." Shizuo turned around and started walking to the bar.

"What an interesting reunion. I never expected it like this." Hina said impressed.

"Bunch of surprises huh? Hina, follow me to my apartment. I want you to meet someone." Shinra smiled. Shinra grabbed Hina's wrist and speed walked her with her into the next street where the apartments were.

"I sure am going to like it here. I wonder what other surprises are lying in wait for me." Hina thought to herself.

End of Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and this was based on daydreaming my oc's story in my imagination :D I'll try to update every week haha.**

Shinra took Hina into his apartment. Hina entered through his door way and gazed around the space.

"Nice place you got here. So, who's this somebody you wanted me to meet?"

Before Shinra can open his mouth to speak, a person's silhouette refelected on the wall. Hina took notice of it immediately. Since she found it quite odd how she couldn't see the head in the shadow. The silhouette ceased when the person finally revealed it's self. Hina's eyes widened with amazement. Although, she was quite startled upon seeing the sight of a curvaceous body that was probably a woman's figure. The woman wore a dark suit and she was headless.

It looked like dark shadows flowing out of her neck. Shinra smiled at the figure and glanced at Hina's amusement on her face. Shinra walked next to the figure and his right hand was out and directed at the woman. He turned to face Hina.

"Hina, this is Celty."

A few seconds of silence followed after Shinra introduced Celty to Hina. Hina took a deep breath in.

"WOW! YOU HAVE A NICE BODY!" Hina said with excitement. Shinra chuckled. Celty then reached into her pocket and took out a touch phone and her fingers quickly typed into it with just one hand. She showed Hina the phone and the text wrote:

"You have a nice body yourself."

"Ohh! Stop! You flatter me." Hina smiled.

"Well ladies, let's talk in the living room shall we? Hina please take a seat. I'll make some tea." Shinra offered.

Minutes later, they were all sitting down when Shinra laid the tray that carried the tea cups on the coffee table. Shinra and Celty sat next to each other across from Hina. Hina picked up the teacup from the table and rested it in her hands.

"So, since it's just the two of you living here, there's obviously something going on." Hina smirked.

Shinra blushed. The couples turned to each other and then back at Hina. Celty swiftly looked at Shinra for his response. Hina patiently sipped her tea, waiting for an answer.

"Well, we've been living with each other for a while now and so…" Shinra drifted off in his sentence, seeming to think about something. Still sipping her tea, Hina leaned in closer. She is eager to hear what he is about to say next.

"We're engaged!" Shinra said proudly and smiled.

Upon hearing the shocking news, Hina spat out her tea.

"What?! Really?!" Hina stood up from the couch and walked over to Shinra and Celty. She hugged both of them tightly.

"I can't believe it! My own childhood friend getting married! Who knew this day would come! Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Hina twirled them around eagerly.

Shinra smiled and celty looked at him. The couple laid in Hina's embrace for a few seconds until Celty's neck started overflowing with shadows uncontrollably.

"Eeek!" Hina and Shinra broke from the embrace and stepped back in an alarmed pose.

"Shinra?!" Hina exclaimed.

"Ha…haha. Don't worry she's just excited." Shinra said nervously and grinned.

After hours of chatting, the three got up from the couch and were now walking towards the door.

"Thank you for having me over!" Hina flashed out her bright smile.

"We'd love to see you again." Shinra said happily.

Celty's words on her phone read:

"Come back soon and good luck on getting the job!"

"No problem! You'll see me serving justice on the streets!" Hina yelled proudly. She opened the door and rushed out.

"She has a lot of energy." Celty's phone read. Shinra laughed. "She really does huh."

**Hey so I know not too much good stuff is happening right now but it's still the beginning you know! This chapter is short too ;_; The next chapter is going to have more action though, so stay tuned!**


End file.
